Brother of a Champion
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: Revali, Pride of the Rito and master of the winds. Aquila, Rito historian and bard that studies the ancient past. The two brothers are as different as can be, but they have each other's back. With Calamity Canon on the horizon, Aquila becomes a part of a bigger adventure that, with the help of his brother, may change the fate of Hyrule. [Soon to be reworked into a bigger story]
1. A Champion's Origin

_**THWAK!**_

An arrow embedded in the target as the archer took his shot. Reaching for his quiver, the archer readied another arrow. The target was peppered with previous shots, each of them within the eight-to-nine range.

"Not good enough," the archer said. He brushed a wing through his budding head-feathers before pulling back the bowstring on his Swallow Bow and released.

 _ **THWAK!**_

The arrow landed in the seven range.

"Dammit."

"Language," came another voice. The archer gave a great sigh before turning to the voice, revealing a Rito sitting on a nearby rock. He had the appearance of a snowy owl with grey feathers speckled with black spots and a white face and underbelly, a purple scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "Really Revali, would you want mom to find out what you say behind her back?"

Revali glared at his fellow Rito. "You should keep to yourself, Aquila." He turned back to the target and pulled out another arrow. "Unless you can somehow make my aim better, then go back to the village and stick your beak in a book instead of my business."

"Wind direction," Aquila stated.

Revali put down his bow. "What?"

Getting up from his seat, Aquila took Revali's wings and held them in his own, positioning his brother's wings. "The wind keeps blowing your arrows off-course. If want to hit the bullseye, then offset your aim towards where the wind is blowing."

Revali shook off Aquila's grip, but did as he was suggested to do and offset his next shot. Taking a deep breath, the archer drew his drawstring, released it, and…

 _ **THWAK!**_

The arrow embedded itself right in the middle of the target, a perfect ten. Revali shook off his temporary shock at the outcome and readied another arrow, landing it in the bullseye yet again.

"Well then, I guess I should thank you for improving my aim," the archer said, scoffing a bit but letting a small smile show on his face.

"Hey, we're brothers. We've got to look out for each other," Aquila replied.

Revali turned his vision back to the target and shot a few more arrows, each of them hitting the bullseye without fail. When his quiver ran out, he placed his bow on his back and turned to Aquila. "That should be enough training for today. I don't want to strain myself for the contest tomorrow." He smiled smugly. "They'll be so enamored by archer skills that they'll have to make a statue to commemorate my greatness."

Aquila rolled his eyes. "I don't think the elder would want something so gaudy in the village." He walked over to the target and pulled out the arrows, tossing each of them over to Revali to sheath and putting the broken ones into his own quiver. "Let's get back home so dad can repair these arrows."

Revali nodded, and with a flap of his wings took flight back to the nearby Rito Village. Aquila took to the skies as well, following close behind his brother as they headed home.

* * *

 _My name is Aquila. I am a Rito living in Rito Village, located in the Tabantha Frontier region of Hyrule. I am also the brother (well, half-brother, if you want to get technical) of Revali, the Champion of our people. This is our story of how we became part of a bigger legend, one that would change the fate of us, our friends, and Hyrule as a whole._

 **TheDrgaonSaver Presents**

 **A story based on "The Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild"**

Brother of a Champion

* * *

Up on the Great Plateau, Aquila and Revali, now fully grown Rito, were on their way to visit the sacred Temple of Time to gain the blessing of the goddess Hylia. Revali had grown into a lean yet strong young man, his head feathers held in four braids behind his head and his signature Great Eagle Bow strapped to his back.

"Come along, brother. The temple is just ahead," Revali said.

"Right behind you," Aquila replied. The owl Rito was only an inch shorter than his brother, the only thing shared between them being their father's green eyes. Aquila was wearing the traditional Rito armor design: a black vest with silver chest shield and pauldrons that had blue accents, tan shorts with purple wing designs on the side, black leg guards with blue accents, and a brown belt and strap that held his quiver and Falcon Bow, respectively. A tan scarf that matched Revali's was wrapped around his neck as well.

Walking into the Temple of Time, the two brothers were currently the only ones there, besides a cloaked figure that was silently praying at the goddess statue's feet.

"I still don't know why you insisted on coming here for the goddess' blessing," Revali said, his voice echoing slightly within the halls of the temple. "We have a perfectly fine goddess statue in our village back home."

"It's tradition to come to the Temple of Time for the Hero's Blessing," Aquila explained. "It's said that the hero would come here to receive gifts from the goddesses. It is even said that the Hero of Time obtained the Master Sword here."

Revali gave a slight scoff. "Are you still going on about the rumors of somebody pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal?"

"It's not as strange as some of the other rumors around the village," Aquila retorted. "Summoning lightning, creating magic shields, reviving those that have fallen in combat. Those sound much more unlikely than a Hylian pulling the Master Sword." He gave a sly smile. "Besides, aren't you working on summoning a gale of wind yourself."

Revali glared at his brother but turned away afterwards. "It's still a…. work in progress." He walked up to the cloaked figure and took a knee in front of the statue. "Oh Goddess Hylia, whom brings the wind that lifts my people to the sky, I ask for the blessing of the hero. I, Revali of the Rito tribe, have overcome great feats to prove myself the strongest warrior in my village. I have challenged the mighty dragon Dinraal in combat and earned its respect. I have proven to be the fastest of my people in the air and on the ground by braving the harshness of Hebra Peak. And I have proven to be the greatest archer in my tribe's history during our annual contest."

He lifted his head up towards the goddess statue. In a soft voice, he said, "If you can hear me, then give me a sign of what I am to do next."

Nothing happened after he said that, but Aquila noticed something strange around his brother. A faint greenish glow was around Revali, blowing his braids as if in a light breeze. It was after a short time that the goddess statue shone, a symbol appearing in front of it.

"Aquila, what do you make of this?" Revali asked.

The owl Rito gave the symbol a closer look. "It appears to be the symbol of the Hyrule Royal Family. I believe this means that the next stage of your journey lies within the hands of the royal family."

Revali stood up from his kneeling position, thinking about what his brother had just said. "Well, the princess has been seen asking about the strongest warriors of each race." He held a wing up and smiled. "That must mean that my time as a hero draws closer. Let us return to the village so that I may continue my training."

Aquila nodded. "Agreed. However, there is something that I would like to do first while we're here. You can go on ahead if you want. I'll meet you down at Outskirt Stable to rest for the night."

Revali gave a short hum, then turned to walk out of the temple. "Don't stay here all night lost in your studies," he said with a laugh before leaving.

" _He is certainly a character, isn't he?_ " said a voice from… somewhere.

"Who said that?" Aquila asked, looking around in surprise.

" _That would be me, child,"_ said the voice again. The cloaked figure walked up to Aquila. _"I am the sage of this temple, watching over the history of this land. I sense that you care much about your brother, yes?"_

"He's the only family I have left," Aquila replied. "Our father died fighting a Lynel on the northern snow field, and both of our mothers were lost to disease."

" _Much tragedy fills your life, yes. However, from this it has made you strong, not on the outside, but within,"_ The sage said, placing a hand on Aquila's head and heart. _"You have an important role to play in the upcoming three years. Let me give you a gift that will aid you on your quest."_

From within the robes they wore, the sage pulled out an object and placed it into Aquila's wing. It was a harp, red on one side and blue on the others, the strings held on the top by three feathers.

" _This item will guide you on your quest, as well as to the next part of your journey "_ the sage explained.

Aquila looked at the object he had been given, before tucking it underneath his vest. "Why me? My brother is much more of a hero than I am. I'm just a historian and bard. I only have some skill in archery and metalwork."

" _Everyone will have a role to play soon, and yours in one that is imperative to Hyrule's survival,"_ the sage said. _"Just remember: the night may be long, but dawn always comes to bring light back to the world."_

With that, Aquila turned to leave the temple, but turned back around to thank the sage. However, when he looked back into the temple, there was no trace of the cloaked figure.

 **[***]**

A few weeks later, Revali and Aquila were training at the Flight Range, with Aquila working on his archery skills and Revali practicing his wind magic. The Rito warrior focused on the wind around him, letting it flow upwards. When it reached its peak, Revali took to the sky in his created updraft. However, the wind proved to be too strong, spinning him around and knocking him down onto the ground in a heap.

Pushing himself up, Revali slammed a wing on the ground as he stood up. "Not enough," he spat out.

Aquila came to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Revali said, pushing his brother's wing away. "I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind… must push myself harder…"

"Let me help you," Aquila said. He handed a stamina potion to Revali, whom reluctantly but gratefully took it and drank it down. "It seems we have visitors," the owl Rito said.

Revali quickly turned around, looking at what his brother pointed out. Standing in front of an entourage of guards was none other than Princess Zelda herself. "You know your highness… it's rude to eavesdrop," he said, turning back to the canyon.

"Revali, maybe we shouldn't antagonize the princess," Aquila said.

"It's fine," Zelda said. She walked closer to the two Rito. "My apologies if I interrupted anything. I went to the village, and I was told I would find you here." She gestured to Revali while saying this.

"You have need of me," Revali said, turning back to the princess. "To defeat Calamity Ganon."

Aquila looked in surprise at the two. He had heard the rumors that Ganon might return, but he thought it had just been superstitious nonsense.

Revali continued. "To slay the beast once and for all…" He smiled slightly. "It will be my great pleasure."

"Thank you, Revali," Zelda said. She brought a hand up to her chest. "If we work together, I'm sure we'll be able to defeat- "

"However!" Revali interrupted. He turned back to the canyon and crouched down, summoning his wind magic once again. He took to the sky once again, rising in the updraft once more.

"He's going to fall again," Aquila said in concern, watching as Revali struggled to maintain his stable flight.

However, much to his brother's relief, Revali gave another flap and completed his flight up the gale, reaching its peak and turning around to fall back to earth. Diving into the Flight Range, he took his bow into his feet and divebombed downward. As he got closer to the targets, he did and acrobatic flip and took his Great Eagle Bow in his wings, pulling back three bomb arrows and letting them fly.

Each arrow his its mark, and as Revali landed on an outcropping, he activated his gale again and took off again, taking out the rest of the targets within mere seconds.

Aquila smiled, then jumped up in a cheer. "he did it! He actually did it!"

Revali came out of the smoke of the bomb arrows, landing in the Flight Range platform and making a bow. "I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem," he said, taking a mocking tone. "The little knight with the darkness-sealing sword, Correct?" He placed a wing on his hip. "Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action… don't come crying to me."

Aquila sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "That's my brother alright. Always wanting to be the big hero."

"It's that confidence that will make him a worthy Champion," Zelda said. "I hope he can put his opinions aside, though, for the sake of Hyrule."

Aquila noted that the way Zelda said that hinted at a shared feeling between her and his brother. "You won't find a better archer in all of Hyrule, princess," he said.

Revali landed next to the two as Zelda spoke. "There will be a proper knighting ceremony and festival at the end of the week. I hope to see both of you there."

"You want me, princess?" Aquila asked.

Zelda smiled. "Of course. The village elder said that you are an excellent bard, and the festival is supposed to be a unification of all of the races. I've heard that the Rito's are known not only for their mastery of the sky, but also of song."

"Aquila will be honored to accompany me to the ceremony," Revali said, putting a wing on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello Zelda fans! This is my first full length story set in the world of Hyrule, as all my other endeavors have been one-shots.**

 **This is an idea that has been in my mind for quite a while, to have another perspective on the story of Breath of the Wild. Revali is my favorite character in all of Zelda, and I want to give a unique take on his character by giving him a companion that knows him on personal level. I hope that I can change a few minds about Revali, especially those that thinks he's just a selfish jerk or a retread of Falco from Star Fox (who, for the record, is very different when you get down to it). There's so much more to his character if you read into him, and I hope to show it off here.**

 **On another note, this story will have references to other Zelda games besides Breath of the Wild, so be on the lookout for that (HINT: Aquila's new item is a hint at things to come).**

 **Next time: The Champions' Festival arrives, and Aquila learns a bit more about his part in the legend.**


	2. Day of the Festival: 1 Year Remaining

The day of the festival arrived, and Revali and Aquila wasted no time in journeying to Castle Town for the big day. Accompanying them were other Rito, some of them with instruments to perform in the festival, others with bows to show off their archery skills. The two brothers were leading the group, alongside the village elder, Kaneli.

"And here we are: Castle Town," Kaneli said. "Come along, children. The festival is just ahead."

"Leader Kaneli, we are not children anymore," Revali said with a roll of his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, Revali," Kaneli said. "I was referring to the other children. Besides I remember a time when you barely came up to my belt."

"And even then, you're still shorter than most of the other Rito," said one of the warriors, ruffling Revali on the head.

The future champion swatted the other Rito's wing away. "My size doesn't matter, only my skill."

"Let's not start anything here," Aquila said. "You two can settle this in the archery contest." He turned to Kaneli. "Meanwhile, I'll go with you and entertain the children."

The village leader chuckled. "You should join the others, Aquila. You're still young, and it won't be long until that vibrant youth of yours is gone."

"I would rather go with you, though," Aquila said.

"Yeah, Mr. Aquila plays the best music!" said one of the kids.

"And he tells the best stories," another of the kids said.

"Alright, alright, he can come with us," Kaneli conceded.

With that, Revali went with the others to set up the archery contest while Aquila and Kaneli led the children to Castle Town Square. Within the square was a grand fountain, along with various musicians playing for the people, whom danced to the song. Gorons banged drums, Zoras strummed guitars, and the Hylians and Gerudo added their own flutes and horns to the song.

"Come on, Leader Kaneli, let's dance!" said one of the kids, pulling on his wing.

"Slow down, young one. I might not be old, but I'm not as energetic as you are," the village leader said with a laugh as he and the children went to dance.

Aquila, meanwhile, went up to the musicians and bowed respectfully. "Greetings. I am Aquila of the Rito tribe. May I join your group in making music?"

"Of course, brother!" the Goron said jovially.

"The more the merrier," the Zora said.

The Hylian and Gerudo nodded in agreement, and Aquila pulled out his harp to join them. The Goron tapped his drum three times to start the song, and the others joined in with him as they all played for the dancing folk. As they played, Aquila started to sing along with the music, and this is what his song sounded like:

 **[AN: The lyrics here of oy own creation, set to the tune of "Clock Town" from Majora's Mask]**

 _ **Come with me, all you children**_

 _ **Follow me to Castle Town**_

 _ **Where we're holding a festival**_

 _ **T**_ _ **o praise the Goddess above**_

 _ **There we'll have such a good time**_

 _ **Playing games and laughing 'round**_

 _ **And when the moon rises above**_

 _ **We'll all dance 'til the dawn**_

 _ **First you boys find a girl and**_

 _ **Take her by the hand then**_

 _ **Three steps forward, one step back**_

 _ **Then repeat 'til the end**_

 _ **Next, you girls find a boy and**_

 _ **Lead him 'round the fountain**_

 _ **Three steps forward, one step back**_

 _ **Then repeat 'til the end**_

The song repeated two more times, with each succession getting faster than the last until the dancers where exhausted from keeping up with the tempo. When the Aquila and the musicians finished, everyone clapped for their performance. The Rito gave a bow to the crowd and walked back to his group, whom were still buzzing with energy.

"Geez, you guys don't slow down, do you?" Aquila said, grabbing one of the kids and putting them on his shoulders.

"You and Revali were the same at this age," Kaneli said with a laugh, picking up two of the kids in his wings.

"That was a great song, Mr. Aquila," the child on his shoulder said. "What was it about?"

"Well, it's really just a dance song for festivals like this," Aquila explained. "However, parts of it are based on one of the many tales of the hero, where he traveled through time to save another land from the moon falling onto it."

"Cool!" the kid shouted. "Could you tell me the story some day?"

"Maybe," Aquila replied. "However, I should warn you that it gets really scary."

"Hah, nothing scares me!" the kid boasted.

Aquila gave a laugh and set the kid down, allowing the little Rito to go back to his friends. When he turned to thank the musicians once again, he came face to face instead with his brother. "Oh, Revali! Didn't know that you were here," Aquila said.

Revali glared but softened his gaze a bit. "While you were out here gallivanting around, I was meeting with the King and managed to convince him to let you perform in the ceremony."

"That was me, actually," said a soft voice. Coming up behind Revali was Princess Zelda, whom was wearing a cloak to hide herself from the others at the festival.

"Princess," Aquila said quietly, giving a short bow.

"I suggested to my father to let those that are close to the Champions to perform with the royal symphony," Zelda said. She turned back the castle. "Come. The ceremony will start shortly."

 **[***]**

"Welcome, warriors!" The king announced. "I'd like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this… fateful task."

Off to the side, Aquila watched as his brother and the other representatives stood before the king. The owl Rito idly adjusted the strings on his harp, half-listening to the king's speech.

"I officially dub you Hyrule's Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb," the king said.

Aquila looked over to Revali and noted the new scarf, sky blue with a white etching of a bird on it. He smiled, knowing that Revali was brimming with pride in the moment.

The king continued. "That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter, Zelda." He looked down at his daughter. "Zelda, I you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon."

"Geez, no pressure," Aquila muttered to himself.

With the speech done, everyone clapped for their new Champions. "Now, allow the royal symphony to perform the Ballad of the Goddess, to give protection to our Champions."

Taking his cue, Aquila stepped forward with the other members of the symphony, readying himself to play the song. He plucked his harp with the lightest of touches, each note coming out clear. Aquila closed his eyes and let the music guide him, not noticing the stares he was getting from the others. When the song finished, he opened his eyes and saw everyone else staring at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"…Where did you get that harp?" the king asked.

"What?" Aquila said, confused by the question.

"How do you have the Harp of Ages, boy?" the king said, his voice carrying a hard tone.

Aquila looked at his harp; indeed, it did resemble the harp used by the Hero of Light on his journey to another land. "I was given this by a sage in the Temple of Time."

"There are no sages at the Temple of Time," the king said. "The Harp of Ages was not kept there either. Therefore, the only explanation is that you, or an accomplice of yours, stole the harp from the castle."

"What?" Aquila gasped. "I would never steal from anyone."

"Guards, take him to the dungeon," the king commanded.

Aquila didn't have time to react before royal guards were on him, restraining his wings and taking him to the dungeon.

"Get your hands off of my brother!" Revali shouted, making his way towards the guards. He was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, which made the Rito turn around and give Daruk a death glare.

"Before you do anything rash, maybe we should focus on proving his innocence first," Urbosa said.

"Urbosa is right," Zelda said. "My father can be… very stubborn when it comes to his rulings. I believe that your brother did not steal the Harp of Ages but assaulting the guards will do nothing but get you in trouble as well." She turned to the rest of the group. "It seems that we have our work cut out for us. Champions, let us prove the innocence of Aquila."

 **[***]**

Aquila found himself unceremoniously thrown into one of the cells at Castle Town Prison, as apparently Hyrule Castle didn't actually have its own personal dungeon. The Rito refused to answer any of the questions that the guards asked of him, only giving one response. "When my brother finds out what really happened, and he will, all of you will be made to be very foolish."

Setting his head against the cold cell wall, the Rito thought back to everything that had happened since he had obtained the harp. It was confusing that the king claimed that the Temple of Time had no sage, as that was who clearly gave him the harp. Aquila berated himself at not mentioning that it had been entrusted to him by a person that was in clear favor with Hylia herself.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked himself.

"Allow me to make that decision for you," a voice said. Aquila turned quickly to the window to see a mysterious figure next to the window. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, but it was necessary that you were the one to inherit the Harp of Ages. I misjudged how the king would react to seeing you with it."

"First of all, who are you," Aquila said. "And second of all, screw you for getting me into this mess!"

The figure shushed him. "Be quiet. I'm going to get you out of here. Hold tight."

"Hold onto what?" Aquila asked, only to be pulled into his own shadow and dropped outside next to the figure. "What the hell…?"

"Shadow magic," the figure said. She removed her mask, revealing a member of the Sheikah tribe. "My name is Impa, and we have a lot to discuss, Aquila of the Rito."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? We never got to see young Impa in the game (only getting that one photo as a tease), so here she is now! I imagine her to be similar to her Hyrule Warriors look, if you want a reference.**

 **I've added a cover image of Aquila to this story, drawn by myself!**

 **If I haven't made it obvious before, I will be referencing other Zelda games outside of Breath of the Wild in this story. In this chapter alone, there are references to Majora's Mask, Oracle of Ages/ Seasons, Skyward Sword, and Ocarina of Time.**

 **Next Time: Aquila learns more about his role in the legend, and Revali gets to know his fellow Champions.**


	3. Eve of Adventure

The sun was setting by the time Impa had broken Aquila out of prison, the Sheikah currently sneaking them back into Hyrule Castle.

"So, why are we going back into the place I was just arrested in?" Aquila asked.

Impa didn't respond, instead pressing the Rito against the wall as some guards walked by. After they passed, she pointed towards the ledge, gesturing for Aquila to look down. When he did, he saw Zelda, Revali, and the other Champions standing in a pavilion.

"Your journey starts down there," Impa said. "I will deal with your status with the King." She pressed a small object into Aquila's wing. "Take this. It will help you on your journey." With that, Impa ran off towards the castle.

Aquila watched her for a bit before turning back towards the pavilion below. He flew down towards it, landing on the roof and listening to the conversation down below.

"I tell ya, those formal shindigs really take it out of me," Daruk said. "First we had the ceremony, then that Rito was arrested- " The Goron stopped himself from continuing when he saw the look Revali was giving him. "Oh, right. Don't worry Revali, we'll get this whole thing with your brother sorted out."

Aquila wanted to go down and tell his brother that he was alright, but there was that feeling inside that it might not be the best move at the moment. All he wanted was to see Revali's face again. Maybe if he just took a peek over the edge…?

That quickly turned out to be a mistake, as the slick roof caused the Rito to lose his footing as soon as he shifted his stance, causing Aquila to fall right off the roof and go crashing right into the arms of Daruk. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at Aquila.

"Aquila!?" Revali exclaimed. The Rito Champion ran over and pulled his brother to his feet. "How did you-? No, it doesn't matter right now," he said. "All that matters is that you're here."

Aquila smiled and embraced his brother. "Yeah, I just esca- was released due to there not being any evidence that I stole the Harp of Ages. You can thank Impa for that."

"Impa?" Zelda said. "She was my caretaker, though I haven't seen here since I was a little girl."

"Whoever she is, she said to come meet you guys here," Aquila explained. "Oh, and she gave me this!" The owl Rito pulled out the object he had been given, revealing it to be a white bead-like object with neon blue lines running across it.

"Hm, it looks Sheikah in origin," Zelda said, examining the object. "Though the pattern on it is unlike any other technology I've seen."

"Maybe it's a magical object?" Aquila offered.

"You two can geek out about this later," Revali butted in. "Weren't we doing something before my brother got here, princess?"

"Oh, yes!" Zelda said. She reached for her waist and pulled off a rectangular object with the Sheikah emblem on the back. "This is the Sheikah Slate, a piece of technology that can interact with other Sheikah tech. However, I still have yet to determine how it does so." The princess smiled. "I _did_ figure out how to do this, though."

Zelda held up the Sheikah Slate and pressed a button, causing a _'CLICK!'_ sound to come from the device. Turning it around, the princess showed an image of Aquila and Revali. "With this, I can take what Purah calls 'Photographs' or 'Photos' for short."

"That's so cool!" Aquila said in awe. Revali just gave a curt nod.

"Hey, why don't we take a photo together?" Daruk suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Daruk," Zelda said.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered for the photo. Aquila stood to the side, watching as the Sheikah named Purah directed everyone into position to fit into the photo. He looked down at the gift he had gotten from Impa, which now hung around his neck, and smiled as the photo was taken, everyone crushed by Daruk's grip.

"Very graceful, Master Revali," Aquila said, slowly clapping.

The Rito Champion playfully swatted his brother on the head. "Quiet, you. Now that this is over with, all I have to deal with is the knighting ceremony for the boy over there."

"You know, just because he has the Master Sword doesn't make him your superior," Aquila stated. "If you think he's _so_ beneath you, then have him prove it."

"How so?" Revali asked.

"Challenge him to a contest next time you meet," the owl Rito said. "If he wins, then he really is the kid that 'supposedly' took out guards when he was four. If not… well then, Master Revali, you just proved that you are a valuable asset to the team."

Revali scoffed. "Please. If I want my ego stroked I could just go back to the village. I just want everyone to stop praising someone that got to where he is by chance."

"I'm starting to think this is more about yourself than it is about Link," Aquila said, crossing his wings in front of his chest.

Revali closed his eyes. "Damn it. You always could read me like a book," he muttered. Revali looked Aquila dead in the eyes. "Fine. Everyone else here was born with their gift of had life handed to them on a silver platter, while I had to work my way up to where I am. Forgive me if the one person here even remotely on my level is was still chosen by some grand destiny or whatever."

"Then don't let how you got here define you," Aquila said. "You're Revali, the best archer in all of Hyrule, master of the winds, and my brother. _You_ don't have to prove anything to them. You're here now, so if anyone complains about that, then remind them that the princess herself pick you."

Revali smirked. "For you, brother. I'll put aside my feelings for the betterment of Hyrule." He turned and got into a flight stance. "However, when I get back the village, I better have Vah Medoh cleaned up for my return."

"I'll let Kaneli know," Aquila said with a roll of his eyes.

 **[***]**

It was night by the time Aquila arrived back at Rito Village. Landing on one of the many decks surrounding the village, Aquila could hear the faint sound of music in the air. Following the sound, he found that it came from another Rito, playing a tune on a flute. She had the appearance of a seagull, with chocolate brown eyes and a sky-blue outfit.

"You sound better every day, Marin," Aquila said, surprising the girl and making her turn around.

"Aquila! Don't surprise me like that," Marin huffed, puffing her cheeks out. She sighed. "Anyway, how was the festival? I wasn't able to go because I had to make sure my father didn't get lost in the forest… again."

"Oh, you know, the usual festival stuff," Aquila said casually. "Revali is now part of an elite group of heroes destined to save the world." He pointed up at the giant bird that sat above the village. "He's going to pilot that thing."

"Good for him, then," Marin said. "I still remember when we first met on that island…"

Aquila let out a yawn. "Well, Revali should be back tomorrow. Right now, I need to get some sleep. The festival really drained a lot out of me."

"Well then, I hope you sleep well," Marin said. She put her flute up to her beak and began to play once again.

The owl Rito hummed the tune to himself as he flew up to the hut he shared with Revali near the top of the village. Flopping into his hammock, Aquila quickly drifted off to sleep, letting his mind wander into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 _Aquila found himself on a boat, sailing across a seemingly endless sea. By his side sat another Rito, though it looked more humanoid than the ones he was familiar with. Sailing the boat was a young boy that looked uncannily similar to Link, wearing a green cap and tunic._

" _Up ahead, Link," said a voice. It was then that Aquila noticed that the boat had a head and was talking to the young boy (who was also named Link, apparently). "Headstone Island, the location of the Earth temple."_

 _Landing on the island, Aquila followed Link and that strange Rito onto the beach. He stopped and turned to look at the boat but found that it had mysteriously disappeared. Turning back around, Aquila found himself face-to-face with a golden Rito that Aquila instantly recognized as the Goddess Hylia._

"One chosen to aid the Champions," _Hylia said._ "To fulfill your duty, use the instrument of Nayru to return to places of the heroes' past. Four sacred areas hold the tools that you will need to complete your quest. Be warned, as the forces of Demise will try to stop you from changing the course of history."

 _Aquila looked around and saw the background change to a pulsing black mass with red running through it. The mass took the form of a giant demonic boar, which roared up into the sky._ "You must look in these places to complete your quest," _Hylia said._ "Within the blizzard, find the temple and retrieve the bow of spirits. Dive into the fire mountain, and you will find the cavern of illusion that holds the machine of the sky. In the land where the ground burns, let the Gerudo Champion lead you to the secret sanctuary, where a tool of twilight awaits. Finally, use the song of the Wind Fish to enter the realm of dreams and claim your final prize."

 _The image of Calamity Ganon got closer._ "Complete your tasks and you will have the chance to change the fate of Hyrule. May you succeed in your quest."

 _The last thing Aquila saw before he awoke was Calamity Ganon looming over him, reaching down to take a bite out of the Rito._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The adventure is about to truly begin! I've given hints as to where Aquila must go on his quest, but I want to see if you guys can figure out what kind of dungeons he'll have to face.**

 **From here on out, the sequence of events will follow the order of the Memories found in Breath of the Wild, so Calamity Ganon is on the horizon.**


	4. Revali's Battle

Aquila woke up with a start and fell out of his hammock, groaning as he rubbed his sore head. "What was that dream?" he muttered to himself. Getting off of the floor, Aquila grabbed the artifact that Impa gave him and put it around his neck, tucking it beneath his vest and heading outside. Going to the village market to grab some breakfast, the owl Rito decided to eat at the landing platform.

Once up on the platform, Aquila watched as Revali and some of the kids from the village flew around. Revali was training these kids in the art of flying, guiding them in the proper way to dive and rise in the air and use wind currents to gain altitude. It warmed Aquila's heart that his brother took time to help these kids out, even if Revali would never admit that he enjoyed it as well aloud.

"Mr. Aquila!" shouted a high-pitched voice. The owl Rito turned around to see two kids running his way: a blue parrot boy, and a tan duck girl.

"Kass, Medli!" Aquila greeted, grabbing the kids and hugging them. "How have you two been doing?"

"We've been practicing our instruments!" Medli said. She pulled out her harp and played a simple tune, with Kass doing the same on his accordion.

"I see that you've mastered the instruments that I made you two," Aquila said. "Especially you, Kass. That's a one-of-a-kind accordion right there."

Kass blushed and giggled. "When I grow up, I wanna be a bard and sing about Mr. Revali and the other Champions!"

"And I'm sure you'll do great," Aquila said. "What about you, Medli?"

"Well, Mom named me after one of the Sages from our bedtime stories, so I wanna be a Sage too!" Medli exclaimed.

Aquila gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sure both of you will achieve your dreams someday. Now then, the Princess is coming to visit today, so I need to get ready for that. Run along now."

Kass and Medli replied with a "Yes Mr. Aquila!" and ran off to their house.

The owl Rito sighed as he turned around, coming face-to-face with Link. "Oh, Link! I didn't see you there," Aquila said. "Where's the Princess?" Link pointed up towards the Chieftain's hut. "Ah, she's visiting Kaneli. That's too bad; I was hoping to talk to her about this dream I had the other night…"

A rush of wind made the two turn towards the edge of the landing, where Revali perched onto the rail. "Impressive, I know," he said. "Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar."

' _Which you mastered literally a month ago,'_ Aquila thought, rolling his eyes.

Revali continued. "It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With the proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon."

"True, brother," Aquila said. "We'll need everyone to do their best. I'm sure you'll do your best in the upcoming fight."

Revali smirked and hopped down on the platform. "Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…" He wrapped his wing around Link, pulling him close and leaning in. "But let's not- " he looked to Aquila "Pardon me for being so blunt-" back to Link "let's not forget that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito."

"Great job figuring that out, captain obvious," Aquila snarked.

Revali gave a glare to Aquila and went back to pacing. "Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness sealing sword on your back."

Aquila glanced at the sheathed Master Sword. _'I wonder if it's really that powerful,'_ he thought. _'I'm pretty sure in some of the stories I read that the Master Sword wasn't even used. Maybe we_ don't _need to rely on it as much as the King claims.'_

"I mean, it's just… asinine," Revali sighed. He side-glanced at Link. "Unless… you think you can prove me wrong?" He got right up in Link's face. "Maybe we should just settle this one on one?" Revali brought a wing to his face. "But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there!?"

Revali thrust a wing up towards Vah Medoh, which flew above the village. Aquila raised an eyebrow at that. "Revali, you do realize that Link can't fly, right?"

The Champion Rito chuckled. "Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot that hero boy here doesn't have a way of making it up to that Divine Beast on his own!" Revali turned away and flew up in a gust of wind. "Good luck sealing the darkness!" he called down, laughter in his tone as he made his way up to Vah Medoh.

Aquila let out a low whistle and stood next to Link. "Wow. I know I told him to put his feelings out there, but maybe I should have said to not be as blunt about it."

"He just wants attention," Link said, causing Aquila to jump.

"Woah! You can talk!?" he exclaimed. "I thought you were a mute."

"Selective mute," Link said. "I only talk when I feel the need to."

Aquila nodded. "Fair enough." He folded his wings behind his back. "So, I'm not strong enough to take you up there, but maybe I could get Kaneli or one of the others to…"

"Link! Aquila!" Zelda called, running down the steps towards them. "Look at what Chieftain Kaneli gave me!" She held out a mask that was in the shape of a Rito face, its feathers white and eyes a piercing gold. "It's an authentic mask used in festivals and plays here in the village!"

Aquila hummed and nodded. "I recognize it. This one depicts a Rito hero of the ancient past, who's bow was enchanted to give him any arrow he needed. It was Revali's favorite story as a kid. Don't tell him I said that, though." Aquila faced Zelda directly. "Actually, Princess, I was wondering if you could have a closer look at the charm that Impa gave me."

"Oh, yes!" Zelda replied. Aquila handed the charm to her, the princess inspecting every inch of its smooth surface. "Hmm… seeing it up close, I can tell that it's not Sheikah. Its design lines up closer to the ruins out in Gerudo Desert, where the Mirror of Twilight was said to be held."

"So, it could be Twili in origin?" Aquila said. "Then why did she give it to me? I'm an engineer, sure, but I have very limited knowledge in magic."

Link made a grunting sound to get their attention, then gestured waving a stick around.

"Link, I don't think hitting it will solve anything," Zelda huffed.

"I think he means I should try waving it like a wand," Aquila said. He took the charm in his wing and waved it around. Suddenly, the green lines on the charm glowed, going up Aquila's left arm and coating it in black. The charm reattached itself around Aquila's necklace and powered down, the runes on his hand fading away as well.

"Amazing!" Zelda exclaimed. "The artifact reacted to you! We have to test it out on something!"

"Alright," Aquila said. Focusing on the feeling of the charm, the Rito smiled as the runes reappeared on his arm. Holding up his left wing, Aquila waved it around before snapping, a bolt of magic coming off of his fingers and zapping the mask Zelda was holding. The princess dropped it with a yelp, letting the mask clatter to the deck as it sparked a bit.

"What did you do?" Zelda asked, tentatively picking the mask back up. She noticed that the paint on it looked fresher, almost as if it was at one point a living being's face.

"I think… I think I might have enchanted it." Aquila said.

 **[***]**

Up on Vah Medoh, Revali was doing a check-up on the main console, making sure that all the systems were operational and working properly. "It looks like everything is in order," Revali said to himself. "It's too bad that the knight can't make it up here. I would have actually made do on my words and fought him a duel." He sighed. "If only…"

As _WOOSH_ sound made Revali turn around, just in time to see two Rito land, though one of them stumbled a bit. The first was Aquila, but the one that stumbled was not a Rito Revali recognized. He was a common hawk Rito with golden blonde feathers and an attire eerily similar to Link's. "Nice landing," Aquila said, "especially on your first try."

"Brother, who is this?" Revali asked.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't recognize him, would you," Aquila said. "Link, take off the mask."

The other Rito reached up to his face and _pulled,_ his body glowing in a bright light. When it faded, the Champion Link stood there, holding a mask that Zelda had been given earlier.

Revali squawked in surprise. "What kind of sorcery is this!?" he exclaimed.

Aquila chuckled. "Remember that amulet that I got? Well, apparently it's a conduit for shadow magic, and I might have accidently enchanted the mask so that the wearer could take the form of a Rito. But hey, Link is up here now, so you two can have your duel now!"

Revali shook his head, recomposing himself. "Right. We'll talk about this power of yours later." He turned to Link and pulled out his Great Eagle Bow. "Prepare yourself, Link, for a battler for the ages!"

Link nodded and drew the Master Sword, its blade gleaming in the light. The two Champions slowly circled each other, before Link made his move and charged forward. Revali took to the sky and notched three arrows, firing them down onto Link. The Hylian brought up his shield to block the projectiles, waiting for a chance to make his next attack.

"This is going to be good," Aquila said, shaking with anticipation. He then paused. "Shoot. I should have asked to borrow the Sheikah Slate from Zelda to get photos of this fight. Then I would have proof that it actually happened."

Back with the fight, Link but the Rito Mask back on and took to the sky, going directly at Revali to try and land a hit. Revali quickly created an updraft to avoid Link, then fired an arrow down on him. While it only grazed Link's wing, it forced the Hylian Champion to land back on Vah Medoh, which gave Revali a chance to pin Link down and hold an arrow to his neck.

"And there you have it," the Rito Champion said. "I have bested you."

Link merely stared up and Revali, before pushing the arrow out of his face and getting up from the floor. He took off the Rito Mask and gave a bow to Revali, holding out his hand afterwards.

"What?" Revali asked. "Do you want me to give you something? You lost. If anything, you should- "

"I think he wants you to shake it, bro," Aquila said. "You know, for a good match."

Revali gawked at his brother, before giving a cough and shaking Link's hand. "Ah, yes, it was a good match, wasn't it?" He folded his wings over his chest and smirked. "If you want to challenge me again, then you should try to learn the ways of the archer. A hero should be ready for any kind of combat, and you rely to much on that sword of yours. How do you expect to defeat Ganon if he stays out of your reach?"

Link thought about it, then nodded.

"Still not going to say anything, I see," Revali muttered to himself. He suddenly shuttered, as if a cold breeze had hit him. Actually, a cold breeze _had_ just come by, as snow began to obscure the vision of the three men. "Aquila? What's going on?!" Revali shouted as the wind started picking up.

"I don't know!" Aquila replied. The owl Rito struggled to reach Revali and Link as the wind pushed against him. A more powerful gust caused Aquila to lose balance and fall off of Vah Medoh, falling down towards the ground below. The last thing he heard before he started to black out was the cry of his brother and a whistle of some sort off in the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **First thing I want to address here: In my opinion, Revali would realistically win in a duel against Link. He has the aerial advantage and a long-range weapon, while Link mostly uses a short-range sword and shield combo. The only way Link would have a chance at beating Revali would be if he has Urbosa's Fury, as that would fry Revali out of the sky.**

 **Also, yes,** **Kass is a little kid in the past in my story. I saw him as being older than Teba but younger than the village elder, so I have him as a kid that looks up to Aquila here. (For further reference, I have Rito living an average of around 200 years, so Kass post-Calamity Ganon is in his middle years of life, roughly 30 to 40 in human years physically. The reason most of the Rito that remember Revali aren't around after the Calamity is due to the Guardians and increased monster attacks.)**

 **Another reference to Majora's Mask this chapter. I really love the idea of the masks in that game, so I wanted to bring it in for at least one chapter. Can we have Link turn into other races in the next Zelda game Nintendo? Please?**

 **Aquila is a mage now as well! I wonder what other abilities he can use other than enchanting objects…**

 **Next Time: Our first dungeon awaits the brothers and Link. All Aboard!**


	5. Tower of Ice

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update this story! Also, I updated Aquila's dream in chapter 3, so check that out!**

* * *

 _Aquila…_

 _Aquila…_

 _Aquila!_

The owl Rito opened his eyes to see an icy roof over his head, snow lightly covering his form. Aquila groaned and jumped onto his feet, observing the area he had found himself in. It appeared to be a temple of some kind embedded into an ice cavern, with the symbol of the Rito perched above the door. Aquila adjusted his scarf then entered into the temple to get out of the cold, his arm becoming covered in shadow once again just in case any monstered tried to attack them.

The first room was like that of a tower, with a giant chute going upwards that had a spiraling staircase and the occasional alcove that led into a room. "What is this place?" Aquila asked himself.

"It appears to be a temple, obviously," Revali said, appearing and leaning on his brother's shoulder.

Aquila jumped and held out his wing coated in shadow, before quickly holding it down in recognition. "Oh, it's just you. Thank the Goddess." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, why are you all glowy now?"

Revali looked down at himself, seeing that he was now a transparent green ghost. "Huh. That's new."

"How are you not more freaked out about this?" Aquila asked.

"Because that won't help us solve anything," the Champion replied. He held up a wing and phased it through Aquila's chest. "Hm… It looks like I'm not able to actually touch anything while I'm like this."

"Let's get going through here and see if we can solve this," Aquila said. He flew up the center of the tower, with Revali's spirit following close behind. The two landed at the first entrance on the staircase. "We can start by looking in here."

The brothers found within the room a simple chest sitting in the center. Aquila opened it, revealing its contents to be a bow of some kind. It was gold in color with the arches of the bow resembling the wings of the Hyrule crest.

"Well, that's certainly a bow," Revali said. "Not as great as my Great Eagle Bow, but it does have its own flare."

" _Aid of the Champions,"_ came a mysterious voice from nowhere yet everywhere.

"Who or what was that!?" Revali squawked.

" _I am a messenger of the Goddess,"_ the voice said. _"You must use the Spirit Bow to ascend the tower and defeat the scourge of the winds. The Rito Champion will help you on your quest, though you must first learn how to work together while he is in this incorporeal form."_

"Well, at least we know what we've got to do," Aquila said. "My guess is that we'll have to find something in the other four floors before we can reach the top of the tower."

"We could start with that switch right in front of you," Revali huffed, crossing his arms.

Aquila titled his head. "What switch?"

"You don't see the obvious switch that's sitting right over there?" Revali said, pointing to a spot on the floor.

Aquila shook his head, but then brought a wing up to his beak. "Wait, maybe there's a reason you can see the switch and I can't. If you're in a ghost-like state right now, then you should be able to interact with invisible things, while I interact with things in the physical world."

"Yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it," Revali said. He walked over to the invisible switch and stepped on it, a secret door opening on the opposite wall, revealing a staircase up to the next floor. "Hah, that was a simple puzzle! I hope you have something of a higher caliber for a Champion such as myself, Goddess!"

Immediately, a ring of fire went around the room and several enemies appeared out of dark portals. Aquila narrowed his eyes at his brother, whom looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders. The two drew their weapon and engaged the bokoblins and keese, firing arrows into them. Despite only being a ghost, Revali was able to cause the enemies to flinch with spectral arrows, letting Aquila have time to deliver fatal blows to their skulls.

"How about we don't antagonize the Goddess next time," Aquila said, sheathing his weapon after the battle.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind," Revali said. "I was just hoping for more of a challenge."

"We've still got four floors to go," Aquila replied. "I think it'll get harder from here."

The two brothers ascended the staircase in front of them quickly, not wanting to wait around for more enemies to show up. Once they got to the second floor, they arrived in a large room that had a strong gust blowing in from the ceiling, with the staircase to the next floor being on the other side of the room.

"Looks like a puzzle of some kind," Aquila said. "The wind is blowing right over a giant hole, so I'll surely fall to my death if I try to fly over. Look around: there might be a switch of some kind that will let me get across."

Revali nodded and floated around the room, his incorporeal body unaffected by the strong winds. "Hey, I believe that this could be of use," the Champion said.

Aquila looked at where his brother was and saw a crystal sticking out of the wall. "Looks like a lamp of some kind," he said. The owl Rito pulled out his bow at stared at it. "That voice called this the 'Spirit Bow,' right? It must have something special about it to be named as such…"

Aquila notched an arrow and pulled back the bowstring, aiming at the crystal. Suddenly the arrow became coated in light, which once it struck the crystal made the device light up, causing a few platforms to rise out of the pit and make a path across half of the chasm.

"Was that… a Light Arrow?" Revali asked in astonishment. "I thought those could only be wielded by the Hyrule royal family. Or the legendary hero."

"Maybe this is the 'Spirit' part of the Spirit Bow: it uses pure energy," Aquila said. "That's so awesome! Plus, it looks like that switch turned off the wind."

Indeed, the wind died down, allowing the brothers to cross the room and ascend to the next level. As they climbed the tower, it became clear that the purpose of this tower was to test how the brothers worked together, as well as train Aquila in how the Sprit Bow worked. There were many more encounters with both enemies and puzzles that required proper Light Arrow placement to advance. Revali also had to press more spectral switches, sometimes in tandem with Aquila shooting light switches, and using his incorporeal arrows to stun enemies for his brother to finish off.

Finally, after many rooms of puzzles and battles, the two reached the top of the tower, which opened up to a massive rooftop. The wind was blowing snow everywhere, making Aquila silently thank the goddesses that he was born with very warm feathers. _"You have done well mastering the Spirit Bow,"_ the voice from before said. _"Now, show your strength in this final test and defeat the guardian of this temple."_

"Wait, did she say Guardian? As in the giant robots littered around Hyrule?" Aquila asked.

"She didn't emphasize the word, so it's probably more of a temple guardian than one of those machines," Revali pointed out. "Remember how the heroes of legend had to fight giant monsters in these kinds of temples? Something like that."

Suddenly the wind picked up and swirled around the center of the arena, the snow forming into a giant, ghostly bird with an icy helmet over its head. The bird screeched and flew upwards, circling the arena as Aquila and Revali prepared their weapons. "I recognize this monster: it's the Helmaroc King from the Legend of the Wind Waker!" Aquila said.

"Ah, I remember that story as well," Revali said. "If I remember correctly, we'll need to break its mask first, so prepare some Bomb Arrows for when it's vulnerable."

The two brothers stayed on the ground to combat the Scourge of the Wind: **Blizzard Helmaroc**. The giant bird swooped down and tried to claw and peck the heroes, but Aquila and Revali were able to easily outmaneuver the beast and trick it into getting its beak stuck in the ground. The brothers then unloaded bomb arrows into the beast, causing the mask to break and enrage the Blizzard Helmaroc.

"Hey, I just realized that your arrows are actually doing damage to him," Aquila noted.

"Huh, so they do. It might be because our enemy is also a spirit of some kind," Revali speculated.

The two focused back on the fight, flying up to attack the Blizzard Helmaroc directly now that its head is exposed. The beast kept trying to swipe and peck the heroes, but their small frames made it easy to dodge the attacks. As they kept attacking, the giant bird started to whip up a freezing blizzard, forcing the two to land and shield themselves from the wind.

"We need to defeat this thing, now!" Revali shouted, buffeted by the frigid gusts of air.

"I have an idea," Aquila shouted. He went back-to-back with his brother and charged up a Light Arrow. Revali realized what Aquila was trying to do and aimed his own Bomb Arrow. "Ready… Aim… and FIRE!"

The brothers shot their arrows through the snow and wind, their arrows twirling around each other until they pierced the forehead of the Blizzard Helmaroc, exploding in light and making the monster disappear. The brothers gave each other a high five in victory, the snow finally calming down around them. Where the Blizzard Helmaroc died formed a circle of blue light, pulsing calmly.

"I think that is our way home," Aquila said. He walked over to the light but noticed that Revali wasn't following him. "Aren't you coming, brother?"

"I can't follow you back there, to the real world," Revali said. His ghostly form glowed and shifted, falling to the floor and merging with Aquila's shadow. "I was only the memory of Revali created from your mind to assist you on your journey through this temple. I will reappear once you find the next temple, but I cannot follow you back to the real world."

Aquila nodded in understanding. "Even if you're not really my brother, you still acted just as he did. What is your real name then?"

The shadow gave a hum, then answered as Aquila was consumed by the portal's light. "I'll give you a hint: you're not the first hero I've worked with..."

 **[***]**

Aquila awoke back on Vah Medoh, standing in front of the control console for the Divine Beast. He still had the Spirit Bow on his back, but what was more important was that the control console was glowing a mysterious green color instead.

"How did you get it to do that?" Revali asked.

"Do what?" Aquila replied, noticing that Revali and Link were standing behind him.

"After I saved you from falling off in the freak blizzard, you walked over here in a trance and made that bow appear," the Rito Champion explained. Link nodded in agreement.

"I think… I think it wants me to play a song," Aquila said. He pulled out the Harp of Ages and strummed a few notes before singing a short verse.

 **[The music here is "Earth God's Lyric" from Wind Waker]**

 _ **Oh Champion of Wind, have no fear**_

 _ **For I grant you this ancient song**_

 _ **If you heed my words, then you**_

 _ **Will finally fulfill your destiny**_

With his song finished, the control console gave a ring of confirmation before returning to its blue state. On the pedestal where the controls were appeared a charm of some kind in the shape of the Divine Beast itself. Aquila picked up the charm and tossed it to Revali.

"I think this is supposed to be yours," he said to his brother.

Revali peered down at he odd charm before fastening it to his Great Eagle Bow, hanging off of it next to the piece of cloth on the weapon. "I don't know why the Divine Beast did that, but if it trusts you then I won't complain," Revali said. "Now then, why don't we get back down to the village before the princess has a fit over her precious knight going missing?"

"Somehow I doubt that she would be throwing a fit over Link being missing," Aquila said.

As the group left back to the village (with Link donning the Rito mask once again), life returned back to normal for everyone. Link and Zelda went back to meeting the other Champions, and Revali and Aquila went back to protecting the village and music playing, respectively. Aquila did make sure that his Spirit Bow did still shoot Light Arrows when charged (it did), and wondered when and where he would find the next hidden temple that his mission had tasked him to find. It wouldn't be until an invitation by the Goron Champion Daruk that the answer to that question would be found.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next time will be a bit of a more light-hearted chapter with more sibling bonding, but I hope you enjoyed Aquila's first temple, the Tower of Ice. But the mystery of the shadow and the charm still remain, so the questions as to why Aquila has to go through these temples is up in the air at the moment. Gotta save some reveals for later!**


End file.
